Why Can't You Understand?
by TotallyLife
Summary: Séries de OS - Ch.1 : Diner chez les Anderson-et Blaine a des nouvelles à partager, Ch.2 : Kurt rencontre les parents, Ch.3 : le voyage de Klaine pour NY - KLAINE/TRADUCTION
1. Diner chez les Anderson

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis tombée sur cette histoire et je l'ai tout de suite aimé car elle est différente des autres. Sa différence ? Elle est centrée sur les Anderson. Cela change, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis très heureuse que l'auteur m'ait laissé la traduire pour que vous puissiez en profiter à votre tour.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie ma bêta : **_**Dauphin Noire**_**, merci de m'accorder un peu de ton temps pour corriger !**

**Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 16 « Original song »**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale : **_**Why can't you understand?**_**De **_**Imaweirdkid**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : .net/s/6952564/**

_**Note de l'auteur : Claire est la mère de Blaine et Richard son père. C'est centré que les Anderson, mais j'ai juste eu à ajouter un peu de Klaine au milieu.**_

**Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ?**

**Chapitre 1**

Claire Anderson aimait son fils plus que tout. A la minute où les Warblers et lui perdirent les Régionales, elle lui dit de revenir à la maison pour le week-end. Un peu de réconfort si vous le voulez. Ainsi, ils en étaient là, assis à la table du repas : Blaine, son mari Richard et elle-même lors de vendredi soir plutôt paisible. Seulement c'était trop calme. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si le cerveau de Blaine était dans un endroit complètement différent et avant le dîner, il avait regardé fixement son cellulaire comme s'il avait développé une obsession secrète envers lui.

« Alors. Comment est-ce que chacun vit la défaite aux Régionales ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant désespérément de faire la conversation.

« Eh bien, certains d'entre nous sont vraiment dégoutés mais je suis certain que nous arriverons toujours à nous produire. » répondit-il.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que les juges pensaient. Vous avez tous de belles voix. Tu avais parfaitement raison d'ailleurs – la voix de Kurt est magnifique. »

Eh bien, cela semblait attirer son attention. Le visage de Blaine s'éclaira presque immédiatement et l'enthousiasme qui lui avait manqué était de retour dans ses yeux.

« N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire qu'il a tout renversé avec cette chanson ! Tu devrais l'entendre chanter _Blackbird_, maman, c'est hallucinant ! »

Et alors, il se raidit comme s'il essayait de rester de marbre en même temps. Intéressant. Blaine ne pouvait pas mentir. Lui essayant de lui cacher quelque chose finissait toujours avec elle le questionnant jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et crache le morceau à propos de tout. Et il avait certainement quelque chose à cacher. En ce moment, sa tentative de dissimuler ses secrets était simplement de retourner manger… et apparemment en changeant de sujet.

« C'est vraiment bon, maman ! » dit-il en pointant sa nourriture. Elle soupira.

« Blaine, chéri, quel est le problème ? »

« Quoi ? Rien ! Quel serait le problème ? » demanda-t-il et son rire nerveux suivi.

« Tu te remues sur ta chaise, tu ne me regardes pas et tu changes de sujet. »

Elle souleva ses sourcils. Son mari ne prêtait guère attention à l'un comme à l'autre. Lui aussi avait quelque chose à l'esprit depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle observa ses hommes et sentit le besoin de soupirer à nouveau.

« Blaine, il te suffit de nous dire ce qui se passe. A quel point est-ce terrible ? Vas-tu encore échouer en Français ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non… ce n'est pas ça…exactement. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je…tu…tu te rappelles de Kurt, non ? », il regardait son assiette. Ouais, pensa Claire, la capacité de Blaine à lui cacher des choses ne s'était certainement pas améliorée.

« Je crois que je viens de parler de lui, donc oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Eh bien, tu vois… » il ferma ses yeux pendant un instant et prit une profonde respiration, « Kurtetmoisortonsensemble. »

« Pardon ? » elle n'avait pas compris la dernière partie. Il rencontra finalement ses yeux.

« Kurt et moi sommes ensemble, maman. » C'était son explication. Elle sourit. Le premier petit ami de Blaine. Cela expliquait aussi la soudaine histoire d'amour avec son téléphone.

Richard décida de se joindre à leur conversation à ce moment précis.

« Que veux-tu dire, vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda-t-il. Bon sang…

« Je veux dire qu'il est mon petit ami, papa. Kurt Hummel est mon petit ami. » Il y avait une tendresse et un bonheur dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant.

Claire aimait tendrement son mari. Ce n'était pas un mauvais homme. Il ne pouvait juste pas comprendre que Blaine pouvait tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon. En fait, elle soupçonnait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer son fils amoureux de qui que ce soit puisqu'il posait encore sur lui un regard qui laissait croire qu'il avait toujours cinq ans et qu'il portait un gilet de sauvetage alors qu'il était assis sur le bord du bateau au moment où tous les deux faisaient de la voile.

Mais Blaine était un adolescent. Un adolescent qui tombait amoureux des garçons ou plutôt celui qui était tombé amoureux d'un en particulier.

« Penses-tu que c'est approprié à ton âge ? » demanda Richard.

« Papa, j'ai 17 ans. Oui, je pense qu'il est normal pour moi d'avoir un petit ami. Je ne pense pas que ton problème soit mon âge. » déclara son fils et sa voix était presque amère. Cela se terminerait en une autre bataille entre eux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose pour les arrêter, son mari avait déjà commencé à hurler en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Et ne me parle pas avec ce ton, jeune homme ! »

« Oh je t'en prie, n'agis pas comme si tu n'avais pas un problème avec le fait que je sois gay. Nous avons eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable de fois et tout ce que tu as toujours trouvé à dire est « Blaine, je pense que tu ne devrais pas te précipiter dans n'importe quoi. » Je sais que je suis gay depuis que j'ai 13 ans, j'ai embrassé une fille, j'ai embrassé un garçon et voyant que mes rêves ont tendance à inclure ce dernieret que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à embrasser Kurt, je pense que cela nous épargnera davantage de discussion et définira que je suis en fait gay. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler sur ce ton ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu précipites les choses avec ce garçon. Tu le connais à peine ! »

« Son nom est Kurt, papa, et crois-moi, je le connais mieux que tu ne le penses. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » (ndrl : oui, c'est le slogan de Richard ))

« C'est mon meilleur ami, papa ! Il l'est depuis qu'il a été transféré de McKinley et il est si différent de tous ceux que j'ai pu déjà rencontré. Il est compatissant et fort et plein d'esprit. » Il n'avait même pas remarqué le regard doux sur son visage et à quel point sa voix a regagné en chaleur alors qu'il parlait de Kurt. Cependant Claire le remarqua. Richard non. Blaine rit doucement. « Et il devient râleur quand je sème la pagaille dans ses cheveux et…. »

« Eh bien, quelle opportunité as-tu pu avoir de semer la pagaille dans ses cheveux, hein ? C'est ce que je voudrais savoir ! »

Blaine s'arrêta brusquement et ses traits se durcirent.

« Tu ne m'accepteras jamais entièrement, n'est-ce pas? Maman, ce dîner était très agréable. Puis-je me retirer ? » demanda-t-il et sur ce, il déposa sa serviette et quitta la pièce. Il n'avait même pas attendu une réponse.

En rétrospective, Blaine avait peut-être réagi avec un peu d'exagération, pensa-t-il, mais là encore, ce n'était pas la première conversation de ce genre. En fait, c'était seulement l'une des innombrables discussions sur sa sexualité et sur le comment son père a refusé d'y réagir. Du tout. Il montrait peu d'intérêt pour tout ce que Blaine lui disait, mais spécialement lorsqu'il parlait de quelque chose qui pourrait être relié, même qu'un tant soit peur, au fait qu'il soit gay. Et donc Blaine arrêta de lui dire des choses. Ensuite ils s'étaient disputés sur le fait que Blaine ne lui parlait plus de rien. Et Blaine hurla. Et son père hurla. Et ils revinrent à ne plus se parler du tout. Cela avait été leur situation pendant les dernières années. Honnêtement, Blaine ne pouvait pas se rappeler une seule situation avec son père qui n'avait pas dégénérée depuis qu'il était sorti du placard en le disant à ses parents. Pas simple.

« Kurt ? »

« Salut » la voix de Kurt incitait Blaine à se sentir mieux dans l'instant. Il était actuellement assis dans sa chambre, appuyé contre son lit. Après s'être précipité hors de la salle à manger, il avait saisi immédiatement son téléphone et appelé son petit ami.

« Salut » dit-il en sentant ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. _Petit ami_ – cela sonnait très bien.

« Comment est ton week-end avec tes parents jusqu'ici ? » demanda Kurt.

« Pas bon. Je viens d'avoir une autre dispute avec mon père. »

« Oh, je suis désolé de l'entendre. A quel point c'est mauvais ?

« Pouah. Juste vraiment. Fatiguant. Comme d'habitude. Ils savent maintenant…à propos de nous. Je leur ai dit et il était juste… je ne sais pas. Il était…mon père. Je ne sais pas à quoi je me suis attendu. Comment est ton week-end ? Je suppose que les New Directions t'ont réclamé pour célébrer une fois encore leur victoire ? »

Il entendit le rire de Kurt à travers le téléphone et ce eut l'effet des rayons du soleil. Son cœur se fit plus léger. Ses soucis presque oubliés.

« Oui, ils l'ont fait. Ils savent pour nous aussi. Je leur ai dit. Ils étaient tous très heureux, bien que je ne peux pas dire honnêtement s'ils sont heureux pour nous ou simplement excités parce qu'ils vont à New York. »

« Nous devrions y aller. » Il eut un silence.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Un jour, je veux dire. Nous devrions aller à New-York. Je ne veux pas rester ici pour toujours. J'aimerais te montrer quelques endroits là-bas. »

« J'aimerais ça. » déclara Kurt et il put l'entendre sourire, même à travers le téléphone. Blaine chantonna avec bonheur.

« Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Blaine laissa tomber sa tête contre son lit. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué tout d'un coup. Il souhaitait que Kurt soit dans sa chambre avec lui à l'instant même. Ou mieux encore, il souhaitait qu'ils puissent être à Dalton s'asseyant juste quelque part, peut-être se caressant ou simplement se tenant jusqu'au couvre-feu et puis alors ils se verraient le matin. Ce serait bien. Mais il avait dû revenir à la maison pour le week-end. A quel point cela semblait être ironique. Maison. _Vrai…_

« Tu me manques » dit-il à Kurt et il entendit son rire à nouveau, le plus doux son au monde.

« Nous nous sommes vus ce matin. »

« Tout de même. Je ne vais pas te voir jusqu'à lundi et cela me rend juste triste. Au lieu de cela, je reste ici avec mon père qui espère que magiquement je devienne hétéro et ma mère qui va probablement m'interroger sur nous demain. »

« Tu aimes ta mère. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Ouais. »

« Et tu aimes ton père. » Cela non plus.

« Oui, _dit Blaine._ Oui je l'aime. C'est pourquoi cela fait encore plus mal. Si je ne m'en préoccupais pas de son option, ce serait beaucoup moins douloureux de toute évidence, il hait qui je suis. »

« Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire. » dit Kurt.

« Non, cela ne l'aurait pas fait. Cela ne te concerne pas Kurt – du tout. C'est à propos de moi. En plus, ma mère sait toujours quand quelque chose se passe. Je ne pourrais pas lui mentir même si ma vie en dépendait. » Il rit un peu.

« Tout va bien. Je suis sûr que ton père viendra vers toi éventuellement. Il a juste besoin de temps pour s'adapter. » Mais la voix de Kurt ne semblait pas être aussi sûre qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Peut-être. » Il eut un autre silence. « Quand retournes-tu à Dalton ? »

« Dimanche au alentour de 20h. Veux-tu regarder un film à ce moment ? Je suis certain que nous aurons du temps pour _Mulan_ ou autre chose avant le couvre-feu. » suggéra Kurt.

Blaine sourit. Comment avait-il pu manquer cela pendant si longtemps ? « Ce serait sympa. »

« Tu peux survivre jusqu'à dimanche. Ce ne sera pas si mal. Et je te promets de t'apporter quelques biscuits que je fais cuir pour les New Directions. Penses juste à _Mulan_ et aux biscuits ! Cela devrait t'aider à traverser le week-end…Appelle-moi demain ? »

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Certainement. Bonne nuit. Tu me manques. » Et cela sonnait comme un « Je t'aime ».

« Tu me manques aussi. » Et cela sonnait comme un « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Mais nous nous sommes vus ce matin. » lui rappela-t-il taquin.

« Oh, tais-toi, toi. » et après une pause « Bonne nuit. »

« Nuit. » Blaine soupira satisfait. Tout irait bien. Qui se souciait de ce que pensait son père ? Son petit ami ne pouvait tout simplement pas être plus parfait. Un autre sourire glissa sur son visage.

Ce que Blaine ne savait pas, c'était que son père avait entendu la plupart de sa conversation. Richard Anderson ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec son fils. Mais durant les dernières années, ils avaient eu tellement de conversations sur la sexualité qu'il était fatigué de ça. Sexualité. Le mot seul n'avait aucun sens pour lui quand il avait 13 ans. Et il n'avait jamais pensé à ça comme « tombé amoureux » parce que ce n'était pas ce que le mot sexualité insinuait. Orgies. C'était à ça qu'il avait pensé. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas voir son fils à avoir des orgies. Ou des partys. Ou avoir des relations sexuelles. Donc la discussion sur sa sexualité le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. A un certain point, Richard avait décidé que Blaine pouvait juste faire face à ses hormones en traitant théoriquement avec le sexe. Ce qui était assez dur pour que Richard accepte – que son fils avait pensé à cela – mais il était venu accepter cela. En l'ignorant complètement. Maintenant, le garçon Hummel avait tout changé. Et bien que son épouse ait pensé que son mari était complètement inconscient, il ne l'était pas. Il avait vu les regards affectueux sur cette scène. Il avait su ce qu'ils signifiaient probablement encore plus tôt que sa femme. Kurt Hummel représentait les ennuis. Kurt Hummel pouvait tourner le théorique à la pratique. Et son fils pratiquant sa sexualité avait mené ses pensées à des orgies. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était juste arrivé. L'amour n'avait jamais fait parti de son processus de pensée. Mais debout devant la porte de Blaine comme il parlait évidemment au g – Kurt, il s'en souvenait – lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Presque chaque mot qu'il prononçait dans son téléphone sonnait comme s'il était vraiment à la maison. Et cela fit mal, mais cela fit quelque chose de très clair – l'amour faisait probablement partie de l'équation.

« Non, cela ne l'aurait pas fait. Cela ne te concerne pas Kurt – du tout. C'est à propos de moi. En plus, ma mère sait toujours quand quelque chose se passe. Je ne pourrais pas lui mentir même si ma vie en dépendait. » Il l'entendit rire un peu. C'était vrai.

Richard ne put entendre ce que Kurt répondit.

« Peut-être. Quand retournes-tu à Dalton ? »

« Ce serait sympa. », il entendit son fils le dire tendrement.

« Certainement. Bonne nuit. Tu me manques. » Et cela sonnait comme un « Je t'aime ».

Ce fut ça qui le frappa vraiment. Son fils, son fils de 17 ans ne pensait pas simplement à coucher avec quelqu'un. Il n'irait à aucune fête de sauvages. Il était amoureux. Amoureux d'un Kurt Hummel. Un garçon qui était probablement aussi amoureux. Et n'avait pas l'intention d'aller (ou amener Blaine) à toutes les parties de sexe.

Ils avaient probablement raccroché parce que Richard n'entendit pas autre chose. Donc il frappa. Et il entra seulement pour trouver Blaine sur le sol appuyé contre son lit, ayant ses genoux tirés contre son torse et son téléphone dans sa main. Sa tête était appuyée contre le lit aussi. Il semblait fatigué. Il semblait plus âgé. Il n'avait plus 5 ans. Quand est-ce que cela était arrivé ? Quand il rencontra son regard fixe, il était dur et sur la défensive d'une certaine manière. Richard pourrait encore les identifier comme les mêmes yeux qui avaient tellement brillé quand il le prenait pour naviguer il y a quelques années. Pourquoi avaient-ils cessé d'y aller de toute façon ? Oh. Exact. Ils avaient arrêté de parler. Ils avaient commencé à se disputer.

« Tu es tombé amoureux de lui. » dit-il d'une façon neutre.

« Je le suis. », dit Blaine presque comme s'il testait les mots.

Et puis Richard s'assit à côté de lui sur le sol. Blaine le regarda curieusement.

« Je suis désolé. » lui dit-il et il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'excuses à son fils.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il resta juste à le regarder.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai dit ces choses. Tous. Je viens de… » Il se battait avec les mots. « - Je _ne savais pas._ » finit-il maladroitement. Blaine ne répondit toujours pas. Un moment de silence passa.

« Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe qui tu aimes. » Richard sourit et embrassa le front de Blaine. « Tu sais, peut-être que tu pourrais inviter Kurt à dîner parfois. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va rester dans les parages pendant un bon moment. »

Et ensuite Blaine commença à pleurer. Juste un peu. Mais Richard était assis là et le tenait. Il était un père pour la première fois depuis des années.

**Je mettrai la suite (il y a 3 chapitres) vendredi prochain.**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Kurt rencontre les Anderson

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci pour vos messages ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre à ceux qui avaient un compte. Apparemment, le site a quelques soucis. (cela faisait longtemps).**

**Alors je ne réponds que maintenant :**

**- Emily Mary Heap : ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché. C'est pour des personnes comme toi que je traduis certaines histoires. Je cherchais également des histoires sur la famille Anderson et j'ai trouvé celle-ci qui est magnifique je dois avouer. Alors je suis contente que tu puisses la découvrir ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire.**

**- gleekofglee : merci à toi aussi ! merci de me laisser tes impressions et ce que tu as aimé !**

**- Kalia : ma fidèle lectrice ! merci d'être là ! Je pense la même chose que toi. Le personnage de Blaine n'est pas assez exploité mais peut-être le sera-t-il dans la saison 4 (s'il y en a une). Je l'espère en tout cas. Oui, un parent devrait aimer son enfant quelque soit ses choix et ses orientations sexuelles. Il devrait être là pour le supporter et l'aider à poursuivre son chemin. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas toujours le cas et c'est bien dommage. As-tu vu « Perfect » ? Trop beau duo !**

**Voici le chapitre 2 sur la rencontre de Kurt avec ses beaux-parents !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Kurt rencontre les Anderson<strong>

« Euh… tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Kurt se sentait nerveux tout d'un coup. Blaine venait juste d'arriver de chez lui et ils étaient sur le point d'avoir ce qui devait être une agréable soirée. Eh bien, avant que Blaine ne lui parle de l'invitation à dîner. A quoi pensait-il en entrant dans sa chambre avec un « Hé là, mes parents te veulent pour le dîner. » ?

« Je sais que cela semble terrible, surtout après mon coup de fil de vendredi, mais je pense que cela pourrait être vraiment bon pour toi de rencontrer mes parents…. Tu n'es pas obligé, bien sûr ! » Il tenta de faire machine à arrière rapidement en se mordant la lèvre. Kurt l'a reconnu comme le signe international pour se préparer au rejet.

« Eh bien, _dit Kurt,_ quand le dîner aurait lieu ? »

« Vendredi » répondit Blaine avec désinvolture.

« Vendredi ? _Ce_ vendredi ? » Et tout d'un coup, la si agréable voix habituelle de Kurt devint beaucoup plus aigue.

« Est-ce à un mauvais moment ? »

« C'est bientôt, Blaine ! Ce serait _ce _vendredi ! »

« N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ? »

Il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas le flou. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa joyeusement un des biscuits que Kurt avait ramené, prit une bouchée et mit « Mulan » dans le lecteur DVD. Kurt ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais porter ? A quoi ressemblent tes parents de toute façon ? Devrais-je porter quelque chose de plus traditionnel ? Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Blaine ? Blaine ! Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? »

En attendant, Blaine retourna lentement vers Kurt. Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et le tira plus près, la moitié du biscuit encore dans la main.

« Ils vont t'aimer, Kurt. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Ils t'aimeront. J'ai eu une longue et très embarrassante discussion avec mon père vendredi. Il veut juste que je sois heureux. Et apparemment, il veut que je reste loin des parties de sexe. » dit Blaine, frissonnant alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui avait été dit pendant la conversation. En repensant à cela, « embarrassant » était probablement un euphémisme. Kurt leva les sourcils.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a inventé cela. » expliqua Blaine et haussa les épaules.

« Je veux juste vraiment qu'ils ne me détestent pas. » dit Kurt.

« Tu es une personne incroyable. Comment pourraient-ils te détester ? » Kurt rougit. « Et ce n'est pas important ce que tu portes – ah ! » il stoppa Kurt avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre. « Parce que je suis assez certain qu'il n'y a pas une seule chose hideuse dans ton placard. »

« J'ai cet uniforme de Dalton accroché dans mon placard. » répliqua Kurt taquin.

« Oh, s'il te plaît. Tu ébranles cet uniforme. » Il béqueta les lèvres de Kurt. « En passant, ces biscuits sont parfaits. Tu sais, peut-être que nous devrions simplement les conserver jusqu'à vendredi et les apporter, ma mère nous épouserait probablement immédiatement. Elle a un truc pour les biscuits. » expliqua-t-il et Kurt roula des yeux.

« Je ne pourrais probablement pas apporter des biscuits d'il y a une semaine. En fait, je ne pourrais probablement pas apporter de biscuit à dîner du tout. »

« Ceci est mon dîner en ce moment. » dit Blaine et fourra le dernier morceau du biscuit dans sa bouche.

« Tu mangerais n'importe quoi à tout moment de la journée, Blaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi puisqu'il semblerait que tu viennes d'une maison où ils te nourrissent correctement, mais tu manges réellement ce qui vient à ta rencontre. » Il n'a pas semblé fâché. Il n'a pas semblé dur. Il a semblé incroyablement tendre. Kurt laissa tomber son front contre celui de son petit ami.

« Je suis vraiment nerveux à propos de ça. » admit-il.

« Cela va bien se passer, Kurt, je te promets. » Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un instant, appréciant la présence de l'autre, trouvant les lèvres de l'autre de temps en temps.

« Maintenant, _dit Blaine finalement, un peu essoufflé, _je crois que tu m'avais promis un film avant le couvre-feu. » Les deux sourirent.

C'était vendredi. Comme dans _le_ vendredi. Dîner avec les parents de Blaine. Pas effrayant. Pas effrayant du tout, Kurt essayait de se rassurer. Il était debout dans sa chambre de dortoir et regarda ses vêtements qui étaient couchés sur son lit. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé quoi porter. Il avait, cependant, réduit à trois combinaisons.

« Calmes toi, Kurt, tu peux faire ça. » se dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une grande affaire de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Même si les parents de Blaine ne l'aimaient pas, cela ne voulait pas dire que Blaine allait rompre avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Non, mais cela rendrait les choses délicates et difficiles. _Pouah, ce sera un désastre_, pensa Kurt en regardant toujours ses vêtements.

« Kurt ? Es-tu prêt pour… » dit Blaine en entrant par la porte, voyant Kurt et s'arrêtant dans son élan. Son petit ami était à moitié nu. Kurt se tourna face à lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi porter. » se plaignit-il. La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit. Son cerveau l'avait simplement abandonné. Kurt. Torse nu. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas du temps tout de suite ?

_Tu peux rester comme cela si tu veux,_ pensa Blaine mais immédiatement dirigea son esprit vers une autre direction en essayant de se rattraper avant que ses hormones d'adolescent ne puissent aller trop loin. Il se racla la gorge et marcha autour du lit pour regarder les choix de Kurt. Tous étaient parfaits.

« Celui avec du violet, peut-être ? _dit-il avant de lui sourire. _ Tu es particulièrement beau en violet. » Et donc c'était décidé.

* * *

><p>Kurt ne sentait plus ses jambes. Ils étaient assis dans la voiture de Blaine devant la maison des Anderson et il était temps de sortir et d'entrer dans la maison. Cela aurait dû être l'une des tâches les plus simples de la soirée mais Kurt, eh bien, Kurt ne sentait plus ses jambes. Etait-ce une sorte de mécanisme d'auto-défense ? Kurt se demandait. Peut-être son instinct de survie disait-il à ses jambes de rester sur place ?<p>

Blaine était dehors, tenant la porte ouverte pour lui.

« Viens maintenant. Ils ne vont pas te manger. » dit-il en souriant.

« Dis-tu. » grogna Kurt.

« Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. » tenta Blaine de paraître aussi convaincu que possible mais vraiment, il était juste aussi nerveux que Kurt. Il priait pour que ses parents ne commencent pas à raconter des histoires embarrassantes ou dire de loin quelque chose d'offensant.

A contrecœur, Kurt fit un pas hors de la voiture. Blaine prit sa main et les amena vers l'entrée principale. Il agit maladroitement avec ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Kurt prit une profonde respiration et le suivit à l'intérieur.

« Maman ! Nous sommes là ! » La voix de Blaine résonna à travers la maison.

Claire était excitée. Elle était sur le point de rencontrer le petit ami de Blaine pour la première fois. Elle l'avait vu avant, bien entendu, mais seulement sur scène de loin. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui était basé sur ce que Blaine lui avait raconté sur lui. Elle se précipita hors de la cuisine pour saluer les garçons.

Kurt était debout dans l'embrassure. Est-ce qu'il tremblait ? Il était très pâle. Oh là là, le garçon avait peur.

« Salut vous ! _dit-elle avant d'embrasser Blaine sur le front._ Bonjour Kurt, ravie de te rencontrer enfin. »

« Bonjour, Madame Anderson. Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi. Vous avez une belle maison. » dit-il. Il avait des manières. Et du goût. Il était très bien habillé. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien.

« Merci et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Claire, mon cher. Mme Anderson semble si formelle. » Il rit nerveusement.

« Claire »

Elle eut pitié de ce pauvre garçon et les emmena dans le salon.

« Blaine, ton père travaille encore dans son bureau. Pourquoi vous ne traînez pas ici un peu et j'y vais et vous préviens quand le dîner est prêt. » Suggéra-t-elle.

« En fait, maman, je voulais vraiment montrer à Kurt ma chambre. Donc nous seront là-haut. » dit Blaine. Elle leva les sourcils et sourit en connaissance de cause.

« La porte reste ouverte. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit alors qu'elle se retournait pour se diriger vers la cuisine, voyant du coin de l'œil son fils prendre la main de Kurt et le conduire à l'étage.

On pourrait facilement penser que Kurt Hummel était la seule personne nerveuse dans la maison. Cependant, dans son bureau, Richard Anderson tournait en rond, sans but, peu sûr. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le dîner du soir. Et s'il disait quelque de chose de complètement insensible qui ferait penser au garçon qu'il était homophobe ? Il était assez facile pour Richard de le faire sans même y penser. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire aucun mal, mais sa femme avait plus d'une fois précisé que ses déclarations pouvaient être – comment l'avait-elle dit ? – « pas aussi diplomatique que tu pourrais avoir espéré. ».

La discussion avec Blaine l'autre nuit lui avait prouvé qu'il s'était vraiment soucié de ce garçon. Richard avait eu le sentiment que peut-être Blaine avait fait le premier pas pour s'ouvrir à lui encore. Eh bien, ça appartiendra au passé s'il déconnait ce soir et chassait un Kurt Hummel. _Mords-toi juste la langue, Richard,_ se dit-il, _Une soirée de conversation agréable. Tu peux faire ça, d'accord ?_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ensuite il entendit la voix de sa femme « Dîner ! » Oh là là…

« Richard Anderson. Tu dois être Kurt. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » _Bon, présentation faite_, pensa Richard. Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Seulement de bonnes choses, j'espère. » dit Kurt. Claire était contente de voir qu'il semblait se sentir plus à l'aise maintenant.

« Bien sûr, Blaine ne peut pas s'arrêter de parler de toi. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Blaine murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe qui sonnait étrangement comme un « papa, s'il te plaît. ». Kurt rit un peu. _Ce gamin n'est pas trop mal_, décida Richard. Il avait définitivement une poigne plus forte que prévu.

Le dîner se déroula beaucoup plus calmement qu'ils l'auraient tous prédit. Claire faisait la conversation avec Kurt parlant de mode, son transfert à Dalton et aux Warblers.

« Donc ton ancien Glee Club va aller à New-York pour les Nationales ? »

« Oui », dit Kurt et une trace de déception était évidente dans sa voix.

« Je parie qu'ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Claire et Kurt commença à se demander si Blaine avait hérité du sens d'ouvrir sa bouche avant de penser à ce qu'il allait dire de sa mère. Cette situation particulière lui rappelait la manière non moins subtile de Blaine de lui rappeler les funérailles de sa mère. Il devait sourire à cette pensée.

« Ouais, mais je les vois beaucoup et mon demi-frère fait parti des New Directions aussi, donc je sais toujours ce qui se passe. »

« C'est bien. » dit-elle.

Ils mangèrent en le silence pendant un instant. Un silence embarrassant. Blaine regardait Kurt à travers ses cils tout en mangeant et il vit que Kurt faisait la même chose. Les garçons se sourirent.

« Donc, Kurt, que fait ton père ? » Richard avait espéré pouvoir proposer quelque chose de plus créatif pour relancer la conversation mais apparemment son cerveau ne coopérait pas avec lui ce soir.

« Il est mécanicien. Nous avons beaucoup de travail sur les voitures à son garage. »

« Nous ? Tu t'intéresses aux voitures ? » demanda Richard.

« Eh bien, j'aide mon père parfois, donc oui, je sais beaucoup de chose sur les voitures. »

Richard était intérieurement euphorique. Une connexion ! Enfin. Il était heureux que son fils et Kurt fussent dans un Glee Club mais lui-même, il n'avait jamais su beaucoup de chose au sujet des chorales. Il ne se considérait pas comme un expert en voiture non plus mais il savait définitivement plus de chose sur ce sujet que sur Broadway ou sur les vêtements.

« Blaine, celui-ci ne le laisse pas s'enfuir. Puisque tu n'as pas aucune idée sur les voitures – comme nous l'avons établi lors de notre petite séance de restauration de voiture – tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sache ce genre de chose. Je te le dis pour seulement t'aider. » _La bouche de Richard a visiblement perdu sa connexion avec son cerveau encore une fois_, pensa Claire.

« Eh bien, papa, brillant, _Blaine roula des yeux et se tourna vers Kurt._ Je jure, je ne t'ai pas embrassé seulement pour tes supers compétences en voiture. »

« Pas seulement, hein ? » dit Kurt et ils rirent tous les deux.

« Eh bien, bien sûr que non ! Tu es juste facilement tombé amoureux d'un gars qui a des compétences utiles dans un département technique, c'est tout ce que je dis. » ajouta Richard. _Yep_, décida Claire, _définitivement_ _déconnecté_. Kurt avait presque laissé tomber sa fourchette. Blaine recracha sa salade.

« Tu es amoureux de moi ? » demanda doucement Kurt, presque comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« Oh, _réalisa Richard et soudainement il se sentit très mal à l'aise,_ tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? »

Blaine laissa tomber sa fourchette et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Eh bien non, papa, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus romantique si mon père le lui disait. »

Richard eut le bon sens de ne rien répondre. Kurt regardait encore Blaine lequel devint nerveux à son tour.

« C'est vrai, _dit-il enfin alors qu'il soutint le regard fixe de Kurt,_ mais j'aurai préféré te le dire sans autant de compagnie. _Il jeta un regard noir à son père puis revint sur Kurt avec une expression plus douce._ Est-ce que cela t'effraie ? »

Et puis, Kurt commença à rire, discrètement et puis plus fort.

On pouvait dire qu'il déboussola toute la famille Anderson. Blaine ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir blessé ou soulagé.

« Non, Blaine, ce n'est pas effrayant pour moi, compte tenu du fait que je suis amoureux de toi depuis un certain temps maintenant. » dit Kurt.

Richard et Claire Anderson avaient vu les nombreuses expressions faciles de leur fils à plusieurs reprises et celle-ci était particulièrement rare. Bien sûr Blaine n'avait pas été un enfant ou un adolescent malheureux, mais le sourire radieux sur le visage de leur garçon était sans aucun doute un spectacle rare pour tous les deux. Et comme Claire regarda Kurt qui partageait le regard de Blaine, elle eut le sentiment soudain que Kurt Hummel n'irait nulle part dans un avenir proche.


	3. Départ pour NewYork

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci pour les commentaires et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !**

**Pour les commentaires :**

**- nouvelle lectrice : merci pour ton commentaire ! la famille de Blaine n'est pas assez exploitée tout comme son personnage. Cela est bien dommage. L'auteur a eu une bonne idée en écrivant cette histoire :)**

**- Kalia : merci pour ton commentaire ! le personnage de Blaine est petit à petit développé (surtout dans le 8****ème**** épisode) et c'est agréable à voir. Pour Perfect qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Sublime et il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit chantée pour Santana étant donné que l'épisode 7 lui était consacré. Pour Sébastien, je l'aime beaucoup ! Il apporte un plus à Klaine en faisant ressortir le côté possessif de Kurt et c'est un vrai régal de le voir se battre pour son homme. Tant que Sébastien fait avancer le Klaine, il ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Et puis, il faut avouer que Grant Gustin a une belle voix ! Pour le cadeau de Noël, je ne sais pas ce que ce sera mais cela nous étonnera, je pense. Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre.**

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire. Je remercie encore **_**Imaweirdkid **_**de m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire et à **_**Dauphin noire**_** de l'avoir corrigé.**

**Oh autre nouvelle, les administrateurs du site **_**We_Translate**_** qui est une communauté sur les traductions des fanfictions, qui supportent et préviennent les traducteurs et les auteurs originaux et parlent de leur énorme travail m'ont proposé de citer mes traductions sur leur site. J'ai bien entendu accepté. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir qu'ils aient pensé à moi et qu'ils m'aient repéré. Je pense que sans mes lecteurs, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Alors merci à tous !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : Fondamentalement, ce serait Blaine et Kurt et comment ils ont démangé à New-York, eh bien, quelque peu. Blaine a été transféré à McKinley pour sa dernière année dans ce chapitre.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Départ pour New-York<strong>

Blaine attrapa la dernière de ses boîtes et jeta un regard circulaire à sa chambre. Un grand nombre de ses affaires était encore là. Il avait emballé seulement les biens les plus précieux pour aller à New-York. A l'université. Avec Kurt. Blaine était impatient d'y être.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que seulement deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kurt était entré dans sa vie. Plus que jamais, Blaine avait le sentiment que Kurt l'avait toujours connu. Et pendant ces mois amenant à l'obtention de leur diplôme, Blaine réalisa à quel point il était incroyablement chanceux que ce type étonnamment fort et beau soit amoureux de lui. Et à tel point qu'il accepta de déménager dans un appartement des plus merdiques à New-York avec lui.

Un coup à la porte sortit Blaine de ses pensées. Son père s'y tenait. Blaine leva les yeux pour être salué par un sourire.

« Prêt ? » demanda son père et Blaine sourit.

« Oui, absolument. » Il sortit de la pièce et son père suivit dans les escaliers.

« Maintenant, es-tu sûr que tu as tout ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas faire demi-tour à mi-chemin de New-York parce que tu as oublié le tout premier… eh bien, quel que soit ce que Kurt t'a offert pour l'anniversaire de vos deux mois ou quelque chose comme ça. » Ils avaient fait leur chemin à la porte d'entrée et à la voiture. Blaine déposa la boîte et se tourna vers son père.

« J'ai le pull en cashmere que Kurt m'a offert pour l'anniversaire de nos deux mois, merci beaucoup. C'est la première chose que j'ai emballé. » répondit-il toujours en souriant.

« Oui, eh bien, tu sais de quoi je parle, d'accord ? » demanda Richard avec un sourcil levé.

« Oui, papa, je sais et j'ai tout. » Ils restèrent là pendant un moment, se contentant de se regarder l'un l'autre.

« J'ai fait des sandwichs pour vous ! » La mère de Blaine appela de l'intérieur de la maison et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparut en personne, une petite boîte en plastique dans la main. « Etes-vous prêts à prendre la route ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent de la tête.

« Blaine, tu as tout, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? » dit-elle en remettant la nourriture à son mari qui à son tour, jeta la boîte sur le dessus de tout le reste à l'arrière de la voiture. Claire posa ses deux mains sur le visage de son fils.

« Oui, maman, j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais besoin. » dit-il en souriant, ménageant sa mère en répondant à la question qu'elle avait posé au moins sept fois ce matin.

« Je veux dire, tu n'as pas oublié tout ce que… »

« …Kurt m'a offert ? Non, papa a demandé la même chose il n'y a même pas 5 minutes. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais toujours tout oublié. » Claire répondit par un sourcil levé. « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas oublié ! Papa ! Un peu d'aide ici ! »

Richard Anderson se retourna et tira son fils dans ses bras.

« Non, Blaine pas tout. Sauf quand nous sommes allés rendre visite à ta tante l'été dernier et que tu as oublié les – et je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça à nouveau – piques de guitare que Kurt t'a offert et nous sommes retournés une heure plus tard pour les prendre parce que tu te sentais complètement incapable de partir sans eux pendant une semaine. » Blaine soupira.

« Ils étaient importants ! Et c'est facile de les oublier. Ils sont minuscules! »

« Bon, eh bien, je veux juste être sûr que tu ne vas pas me forcer à faire demi-tour pour les médiators de guitare ou quelque chose comme ça quand nous serons quelque part en Pennsylvanie parce que je te dis dès maintenant, ceci n'arrivera pas. »

« Bon, très bien ! Je te dis seulement ça parce que tu es complètement ridicule – J'ai vérifié trois fois si j'avais tout ce que Kurt m'a offert, d'accord ? Es-tu content maintenant ? Pouvons-nous partir déjà ? » dit-il avec une fausse irritation et ses parents sourirent tandis qu'il vérifiait si son dos était sur le siège passager ou se tenant encore dans la cuisine.

« Il a fini de mûrir » murmura Claire à son mari.

« Nah, je ne pense pas qu'il ne finira jamais de mûrir complètement. » Ils rirent tous les deux doucement.

« Tu penses qu'il ira bien ? »

« Kurt prendra soin de lui. Ils prendront soin l'un de l'autre. »

Claire regarda son mari dont les yeux ne quittèrent jamais Blaine et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y a seulement un an, ils étaient incapables de parler de tout ce qui concernait la sexualité de Blaine. Et puis Blaine avait amené Kurt à la maison et il changea tout. Ouais, son mari avait fait un long chemin.

« Je pense que nous sommes prêts » dit Blaine de l'autre côté de la voiture, regardant ses parents en attendant. Richard hocha lentement la tête. Blaine retourna vers sa mère.

« J'espérais pouvoir venir avec toi et te voir t'installer dans ton appartement. » dit Claire les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as un travail, maman, ça va aller. » Elle le serra étroitement et – bien qu'il le niera toujours – elle savait qu'il pleurait un peu aussi. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre son front.

« Maintenant, tu fais attention et je veux que tu m'appelles sur la route et si ton père conduit trop vite et quand vous arrivez à New-York et chaque jour. Je veux tout savoir, tu m'entends, Blaine Anderson ? Tout ! » Blaine rit.

« Oui, maman. Je te promets. J'appellerai. » Elle ne le laissa pas partir pourtant et au lieu de ça, elle appuya sa joue contre sa tête. Pour une fois que son fils n'avait aucun gel dans ses cheveux. Elle soupira.

« Es-tu sûr que tu es assez âgé pour aller à l'université néanmoins ? »

« Oui, maman, je suis assez certain que McKinley ne va pas me reprendre maintenant. »

« C'est dommage, j'aime t'avoir à la maison. _Elle le lâcha à contrecœur._ Très bien, très bien, vas avant que je ne change d'avis et décide que tu dois étudier dans l'Etat d'Ohio. »

« Au revoir maman, j'appellerai, je le promets. » dit-il alors qu'il monta dans la voiture.

« Tu ferais mieux ! _dit-elle pendant qu'elle étreignit son mari et lui murmura._ Conduis prudemment et assures-toi que les garçons ont tout quand vous partez. »

« Je le ferai. » dit-il doucement et il monta dans la voiture aussi.

« Passes le bonjour à Kurt pour moi. » dit-elle en se penchant à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Je le ferai. » Et alors qu'elle se reculait, Richard tourna la clef et un instant plus tard, ils étaient partis. Claire poussa un second soupir et essuya une larme au coin de son œil. La maison semblait vide à présent. Même pire que lorsque Blaine avait quitté pour Dalton. Son petit garçon déménageait à New York.

Ils étaient sur leur chemin vers la maison Hudson-Hummel. Pas mêmes cinq minutes après que Richard eut pris la route, Blaine commença à écrire des textos. Il pouvait voir un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres du coin de l'œil.

« Donc, Kurt a-t-il déjà fini d'empaqueter ? » demanda Richard amusé.

« Pas tout à fait. _Blaine fronça les sourcils._ Oh, eh bien, nous allons probablement les attendre un peu. »

« Laisse-moi te poser une question, fils – et je sais que je t'ai posé cette question avant – mais pourquoi exactement est-ce que nous conduisons avec deux voitures mais que nous ne pouvons pas conduire séparément ? Kurt et toi vous n'êtes même pas dans la même voiture et nous allons probablement les perdre quelque part sur le chemin ou d'une autre manière. C'est juste impossible de faire de ça une sorte de voyage amusant. »

« Eh bien, je veux dire, si nous conduisons tous pour New-York, pourquoi _aurions-nous_ à le faire séparément ? »

« Blaine, nous allons conduire dans des voitures séparées, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La seule différence sera que Kurt se trouvera dans la voiture derrière nous plutôt qu'à 80 kilomètres de nous ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Exactement ! Donc si nous nous arrêtons pour manger ou pour de l'essence ou quelque chose d'autre, ce sera plus agréable. Ce ne sera pas seulement nous deux – sans offense. »

« C'était l'idée de Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Richard, soudainement suspicieux.

« Peut-être » murmura Blaine.

« Fils, je ne peux pas croire que j'aurai eu à te dire ces mots, mais tu es soumis, mon ami. »

« Quoi ? _demanda Blaine avec une fausse horreur._ Je ne le suis pas ! »

« C'est entièrement vrai. Je devrais savoir, ta mère me domine également. Ça doit être quelque chose à propos des hommes Anderson… » termina-t-il. Blaine rit. Cela n'avait jamais cessé d'étonner Blaine à quel point la ressemblance entre son père et lui étaient grande en réalité. Et ça lui a toujours fait se demander comment ils avaient fini par ne plus se parler.

« Donc. Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ? » demanda Richard en tapant du doigt sur le volant.

« N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour le demander ?

« Tu réalises que vous vous taperez sur les nerfs comme ce n'est pas possible tous les deux ? Pourquoi avons-nous accepté de vous laisser prendre, les garçons, un appartement avec une seule chambre. » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Parce que tu sais que nous sommes deux jeunes hommes très dignes de confiance et responsables. Et vraiment, papa, j'apprécie ta confiance en moi. » dit Blaine, un sourire narquois et en ne levant même pas son nez du téléphone.

« Ouais très bien… une seule chambre. » marmonna Richard dans sa barbe et Blaine leva les yeux vers lui finalement.

« Papa, s'il te plaît, ne mets pas cela dans une autre discussion embarrassante sur le sexe entre gay. Tu as été si bien jusqu'ici. »

« Oh, la dernière a été définitivement assez pour une vie… Tu es prudent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je mette Kurt enceinte ou vice versa ? » Richard se demanda une fois de plus où son petit garçon était parti et quand exactement Blaine avait prit trop de la langue pointue de Kurt.

« Très bien » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Il pouvait seulement imaginer dans quoi Burt et lui s'étaient embarqués avec deux garçons comme eux vivant à New-York.

* * *

><p>« Kurt, je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà en chemin. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais bientôt finir ? » cria Burt depuis la cuisine.<p>

« Oui, papa, que penses-tu que je suis entrain de faire ? » demanda une voix très agacée à l'étage.

« Pas besoin d'être susceptible. » marmonna-t-il.

Kurt avait été quelque peu tendu les derniers jours. Il vérifiait ses bagages à plusieurs reprises, faisait des listes et marchait à travers la maison sans but, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. De temps en temps, il poussait un cri perçant et courrait à l'étage. Burt devinait que dans ces moments-là il se rappelait de quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas être certain cependant. Le pire cas de panique du déménagement était arrivé il y a deux jours quand Blaine s'était retrouvé à leur maison.

_« Kurt, je suis sûr que nous pouvons vivre sans quatre rideaux différents. » essaya d'argumenter Blaine avec prudence. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de quatre couleurs différentes, je veux dire, ça peut être un peu trop exagéré pour notre premier appartement, tu ne penses pas ? Nous pouvons toujours en avoir d'autres plus tard si nous voulons un changement de couleur. »_

_« Te moques-tu de moi, Blaine Anderson ? Nous allons y aller et avoir un quatrième JUSTE A CETTE SECONDE ! Tu peux ne pas avoir de standards mais je veux que notre appartement soit PARFAIT ! Quatre c'est juste la bonne quantité ! Un pour chaque saison, ainsi ils sont assortis à la décoration ! » Burt avait seulement entendu cette conversation d'en bas et le soupir que Blaine poussa fut bien porté jusqu'au salon. Burt avait sourit._

_« D'accord. Allons-y alors. » Et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent par la porte. Blaine regarda Burt sur leur chemin et Burt offrit au garçon un sourire de pitié._

« Bien, _dit Kurt alors qu'il poussa en bas le dernier sac,_ je pense que j'ai tout emballé. »

« Sérieusement ? Je pensais que je n'entendrais jamais ces mots de toi. » Ce qui lui valu un regard de Kurt. Burt sourit. Ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture à l'extérieur.

« Eh bien, il semble que tu es tout juste dans les temps, Kurt. Maintenant, nous avons seulement besoin de mettre tes dernières affaires dans la voiture. » Kurt était à la porte en quelques secondes. Burt regarda dehors par la fenêtre pour voir Blaine quitté son siège et se retrouver dans les bras de son fils.

« Nous déménageons à New-York aujourd'hui, Blaine ! » entendit-il dire Kurt et Blaine sourit sottement. Et comme Burt observa le garçon aux cheveux bouclés picorer les lèvres de son fils, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelle vitesse Kurt avait grandi.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je les veux à New-York seuls » dit Burt quand il entendit Carole derrière lui. Elle rit doucement.

« Je pense que c'est un peu trop tard pour cette constatation. »

Il gémit et marcha dehors pour saluer Blaine et Richard.

« Eh bien, j'espère, sans aucun doute, que tu sais pourquoi nous faisons de ça un énorme voyage. » dit Richard à Burt.

« S'il te plait, le plus souvent je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces deux-là pensent. » Ils se serrèrent la main. « C'est bon de te voir. »

« Bon de te voir aussi. Oh, salut Carole ! » Carole le salua de la porte et Richard salua à son tour.

« Donc, as-tu fini d'emballer ? » demanda Blaine et Kurt hocha la tête, semblant presque fier.

« Ouais, il y a comme trois sacs qui ont encore besoin d'entrer dans la voiture cependant. » dit Burt.

« D'accord. Alors faisons ceci ! » dit Blaine et Kurt lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

Ils mirent les affaires dans la voiture, un sac ayant été déplacé dans la voiture des Anderson par manque de place dans la voiture des Hummel (Kurt avait emballé BEAUCOUP d'affaires) et après avoir dit au revoir à Carole, ils furent sur le chemin. Pour New- York et leur nouvelle vie. Ensemble.

**Fin !**


End file.
